Spells and Suspenders
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: England and Norway are fooling around with their magic when something goes horribly wrong. Rated M for swearing and lemony goodness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Spell

Chapter 1: The Spell

An empty vodka bottle clinked down onto the table, the angle causing it to wobble free of its owner and fall crashing to the floor. Shards of glass shattered and flew across the tiles. Nobody noticed.

"I'm empty Nor, I need another..."

Norway pushed his ash-blond hair from his face, his blue eyes glazed. "Still trying to catch up Eng? I'm on my eighth you know!"

"Just finished my eighth Nor," England retorted, his vision starting to blur. "This next one will be my ninth!"

England and Norway were inside the Norwegian's kitchen at opposite ends of the table. Jackets and shoes had been removed as they sat laughing and joking. Empty bottles of Ringnes and Finnish vodka were discarded across the table and some even on the floor. Food and containers lined the counters and table, half eaten crisps and snacks littering the floor. Neither Norway nor England noticed the mess they had created. They were too busy showing off their magic to the other and trying to not fall from their seats as the potent alcohol affected their senses.

It was an uncommon sight to see the two nations together. Generally, they kept to their respective circles, Norway with this Nordic brothers and England with... himself. Many at the world meeting had raised eyebrows when the two nations had sat next to each other. It was noted that they didn't share many traits. However, there was one skill that united them; something no other nation could understand.

Magic.

The world meeting had been held in Sweden and England had enjoyed spending some time with the Nordics. It wasn't often he managed to get away to a cold country and he did enjoy skiing, but only if there was no one around to see just how bad he was. Today had been the last day of the world meeting and instead of going back to his hotel England had met up with Norway. At first they had gone out for a meal to catch up and enjoy some peace and quiet from their respective partners. They had then returned to Norway's house, as the hotel England was staying in had forgotten he would be staying another night. There would another meeting tomorrow in Germany, and the hotel had somehow managed to mix up the dates.

When they had arrived at Norway's house – after England had angrily retrieved his suitcase from the hotel – they enjoyed a few bottles of Ringnes. At first, England was surprised that Norway had started drinking. First impressions painted the Norwegian as a quiet, reserved, deadpan person with very little interest in socialising or being friendly with anyone, save those he was very close to. However, as the night had worn on, England had seen a side of Norway that he doubted many others saw. Smiles, a few jokes and sarcastic retorts, even the odd compliment. It was strange to hear such words come from Norway, but England had to thank the Finnish vodka for that.

It was 2:25am and both nations were looking worse for wear as the contest continued. More and more drinks had been consumed and more magic spells had been cast. However, as the vodka affected their brains, the complexity of their spells had lessened. Their spells now consisted of bright displays and loud bangs.

With a flick of his wrist, Norway managed to create an orb of light that sailed up to the ceiling and exploded in a small shower of green sparks. As the sparks floated downwards, they changed into snowflakes and melted when they touched the surface of Norway's table. England howled with laughter and slapped his hand against the table in applause, taking a gulp of vodka as he did.

"Beat that!" Norway said, managing not to slur his words. He took a large gulp of his vodka, wincing as the liquid burned his throat. England, not to be outdone, took a gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He picked up his wand and tried to think of something that would show Norway his magic was superior.

With a twist of his wand and some mumbled words, England created three red misty dragons that began to circle and snap at each other. Norway laughed loudly at the sight, making appreciative noises as the dragons passed through the table and other kitchen appliances as they fought. Eventually they faded away, although one dragon did manage to snap another's neck before it disappeared into oblivion.

"Ha! Beat that Norway!" England snorted. He wobbled on his chair, but managed to stay seated. His head felt fuzzy and he had trouble keeping his vision in a straight line, but he would not lose this contest. Somehow, it had turned from 'who's magic is better,' into, 'who can make the coolest display while drunk.' A contest England was determined to win.

"Alright," Norway slurred. He flicked his wrist again with a smile. Tiny purple flowers sprang upwards from the table surface, covering the mess and stains as they opened their petals. England almost fell from his chair as the flowers wriggled up from the wood. With another flick, they exploded like fireworks, flickering out of existence with golden sparks floating in the air. England howled with laughter as the flowers popped, his red-rimmed eyes becoming teary.

"Where did you get all this alcohol Nor?" England asked, unscrewing the cap of his new bottle. "I thought booze was really expensive here."

"It is," Norway answered. He pulled off his beret, ran a hand through his as-blond hair then replaced shakily. "I bought a batch last time I was in Finland, but never thought to open it until now. Drinking with Denmark is always a bad idea; Sweden doesn't really drink that much anymore and Fin... he'll drink anyone under the table. "

England nodded at his words, making the room spin. "I can believe that. How strong is this stuff?"

"Hey come on, it's your turn!" Norway slurred. His eyes were blood-shot and his movements slow. He had managed to keep up with England so far, but he could feel himself reaching his limit. He hadn't drunk this much vodka in a long time, and his small frame made continuous hard-core drinking difficult. Still he was proud he'd kept up with England, a notorious binge drinker.

With a grin, England accepted the challenge. He took several large gulps of vodka, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and raised his wand.

The tip of England's wand grew bright and a blue pulse of energy seemed to shiver around the star. With a flick of his wrist, England sent the blue energy upwards towards the ceiling. He muttered something under his breath, the words blurring together in his drunken state. The blue light reached the ceiling and began to circle around itself, growing bigger and picking up sped. The ball of energy spun faster and faster until it seemed like a ring of blue was attached to the ceiling. With a final mutter from England, the blue light imploded, blinding England and Norway. Both covered their eyes as the light burst through the kitchen. As quickly as the light shone, it dimmed away, leaving purple sparks in their vision. Gingerly, England peeked through his hands. Aside from the bright light, nothing else had happened.

Norway suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach as the laughs shook his body. He slid to the floor and tumbled backwards, his limbs sprawling and his long blond hair splaying against the blue tiles of his kitchen. He giggled one final time before his eyes closed and he passed out, still clutching his bottle. The clear liquid spilled out into his hair and started to soak into his beret.

"Nor you light-weight!" England cried, expecting Norway to wake up and issue a scathing retort. The Norwegian didn't answer and England laughed aloud. He took another large gulp of his drink, watching Norway's chest rise and fall to check if he was alright. England peered closer at Norway as his eyes threatened to close. Something didn't seem... right.

"Wait," England muttered aloud, "Norway, when did your hair get so long?"

England blinked and focused on the sleeping Norwegian. Had the last spell actually done something? It wasn't just Norway's hair that was different. Something about his frame seemed wrong too. He looked... curvier and his chest looked... bigger? England blinked in disbelief.

Norway was a girl.

England glanced down at himself, long blonde hair floating forwards. His shirt was stretched beyond belief by a pair of breasts.

He was a girl too.

"Shit," he muttered before passing out atop the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I forgot to add:<p>

Ringnes - Norway's most sold beer brand. It is owned by the Danish brewery Carlsberg.


	2. Chapter 2: England's Day

Chapter 2: England's Day

Slamming the front door shut, England heaved a sigh of relief and sagged against her ancient mahogany door. She turned the key left in the lock and bolted the chain. Somehow, she had made it home without anyone noticing what had happened! Pulling her cloak hood from her head, she sighed and shook out her long blonde hair. Her flight home had seemed excruciating slow and she had checked over her shoulders at every opportunity. Even riding the Tube she was still weary, scanning every person that boarded the carriage, wrapping her cloak tighter every time someone stepped a little too close. She couldn't let anyone see her in this state! It was bad enough that no one treated her – HIM with respect, but if he was seen looking like this, he would be the laughing stock of the world. Being accidently turned into a girl by his own magic? What an idiot!

England ran a hand over her face. She was home, but now what should she do? Norway had called Germany when they had woken to give their excuses for today's meeting. She had put on a hoarse voice, explaining that both she – HE and England had bad colds and couldn't attend. Germany had sighed and said that the meeting was mandatory, but Norway had merely hung up on him. He had looked particularly awful this morning; heavy bags under his eyes and dishevelled hair coupled with pale skin and shuffling limbs. Seems even the Scandinavians suffered from bad hangovers. Despite the foul mood he was in, Norway had treated England kindly and hadn't kicked him out of his house straight away. They had both done everything they could to reverse the spell England had accidently placed on them. But no matter how hard they both tried, they were still female.

_What on earth did I say last night? _England thought, wracking his brains for any memory. _I was so drunk I can't even remember the details of the spell! I need to find an answer fast or Norway will slaughter me next time we meet._

England cringed as he remembered the awkwardness of the morning. He'd managed to mumble an apology – as had Norway for some reason – grab some breakfast and have a quick shower – which was very weird! Norway had barely eaten anything at breakfast and had wrapped himself in an oversized jumper to drive England to the airport. Neither had spoken during the car journey. Both were too preoccupied scouting for anyone who would recognise them. Thankfully, they had arrived at the airport without incident and after a hurried goodbye, England had boarded his plane and ordered the strongest cup of coffee she – HE could get.

Sighing again, England slowly made her way to the kitchen. She clicked the kettle on and pulled out a mug, teacup and teabag, desperate to wash away the taste of the disgusting airline coffee. She – HE had promised to look up a way of reversing the spell as soon as he got home, but now all he wanted to do was have a cup of tea and hide in his bed for a week. His head was pounding and his stomach was churning, the alcohol from last night still in his system. Why had he agreed to drink that stuff? He should know better.

"I never learn do I? Well, I'm home now," he muttered. He winced at the sound of his own voice; so girly and high pitched. Thank goodness Norway had been the one to call Germany.

England was doing his best to not think of the changes in his body, but as she –HE stood sipping his tea, the thoughts kept forcing their way into his mind. Firstly, he had breasts. Not small breasts either – a fact he was quite pleased of in a perverse way, despite the tightness of his T-shirt. They felt heavy on his chest, but not unbearable so; they were just... there! England had valiantly avoided touching them on his journey home, but now he grabbed one with his free hand. They were soft and squishy, but hurt if they were squeezed too hard. The sensation was very...odd.

_Is this how it feels for all girls? _England wondered. His mind wandered to the next unusual sensation he was feeling. The missing parts in his trousers! The material didn't sit right now that his hips had widened and his waist had gotten smaller, but the worst part was that he had nothing in the place he should have! There absence was very noticeable; the material was hanging empty and got in the way when he walked. The feeling was... unsettling. That had been the most shocking thing, to wake up without his-

The kettle clicked off and England brewed her tea with a shaky hand. She hadn't eaten anything for a few hours, but didn't trust her – HIS stomach to accept it. He gingerly took a sip of his tea, despite the scalding temperature. It was boiling hot, but tasted like heaven. She – HE loosened his hold over his cloak, letting it fall to his now slender shoulders.

"Alright," he said, slowly making his way to his study, "time to find a remedy for this bloody spell." He trudged upstairs, tea in hand and head pounding. His limbs felt like lead and all she – HE wanted to do was sleep. His fairy friends floated down to see him, but took one look and laughed. He waved them away with his free hand, snarling when they followed him. Today was going to be a long day...

0O0

It was late afternoon and England was sitting cross-legged on his sofa, a freshly made cup of tea resting on his coffee table and a giant spell book in his lap. The book was very old, the leather spine creased and torn at the edges. Stained pages were threatening to come loose and the dust on the front cover wouldn't come off no matter how hard she – HE brushed it. Even when he used his cloak – which he still wore – it made no difference. It was his oldest index off spells and their remedies. England was flicking through the pages as slowly as she could, trying not to let her - HIS impatience and irritable mood get the better of him. He had been searching all afternoon for a remedy, trashing his study in the process. It didn't matter to him, he could easily re-organise it when he was back to his normal self.

_If I get back to my normal self,_ he thought with a shudder. What if he was like this for the rest of his life? And Norway too, would they both be stuck as girls? It was bad enough that everyone thought he was a pervert. If anyone found out what had happened they would assume he'd done it for kinky reasons... He would never be able to live down the shame and he would never be able to look Norway in the eye again.

England shuddered and turned a particularly crumpled page in her index, trying not to think of what France would do if he found out about her current form. England's heavy eyes scanned the ancient text and found a word that she - HE needed. He held a breath and as he translated the Latin in his mind...could it be... had he found the answer...?

"YES!" he shouted, punching a fist into the air, then instantly regretting it as he clutched his pounding head. His fairy friends looked concerned, but decided to stay away.

With a breathy laugh, England re-read his index. The spell he had cast could not be reversed with another spell; however it would only last for a day. When the sun rose tomorrow, both he and Norway would return to their proper forms. England sighed with relief. All she had to do was avoid seeing anyone and no one would know the stupid mistake she had made.

She was about to reach for the phone to call Norway and inform him of the good news, when a knock sounded at his door. Icy fear gripped her heart and her eyes widen at the voice that carried through the living room.

"England? Dude you in? Germany said you were sick, you need some help?"

_America! Oh no no no no no! _England's mind screamed. She – HE froze to the spot, not daring to breathe too loudly in case America heard.

"Dude you home?" America called again, his fists pounding on England's front door.

_Of all the fucking days he has to become considerate, that brat! Wait... he can't get in, he doesn't have a key! Oh thank goodness for that! He should get bored and go home after a few minutes. Yes that's right. Calm down, he can't get in and see you like this, _England told himself. Slowly he closed his index and slid it underneath the sofa, not taking his eyes from the direction of front door. Several moments passed. Sweat broke out on England's forehead and his heart thudded against his chest.

A _click_ sounded. England's front door swung open.

"Good thing I know where the spare key is hidden huh?" America's voice trailed as he congratulated himself. England smacked her hand to her face; of course! She had told America were the spare key was last week, after he had missed his plane home and needed to spend the night somewhere.

Panic coursed through her body as England wrapped her cloak tighter and gathered her hair into the hood, despite how grimy she felt. She grabbed a box of tissues and pulled out a handful, scrunching them up as if they were used. She gulped down some of her cold tea with a grimace and lay down on her sofa, hoping to give the illusion she was genuinely ill. Her heart still thundered against her ribcage and a cold sweat broke out on her back. She hugged her knees to her chest and coughed slightly, trying to practice her 'hoarse, whispery, ill-sounding voice.'

"England, there you are!"

Sighing through his nose, England raised his hood. America stood leaning against the doorjamb with arms and legs crossed. He wore his usual outfit, tanned uniform and bomber jacket, coupled with an inane grin. England's headache grew at the sight of him. She - HE tried not to jump as America made his way towards her, his grin switching to a concerned frown. He reached out a hand and placed it on her covered forehead.

"America, go away," England whispered. "I only have a cold; it's nothing to be worried about. Leave me alone."

_Take the hint and go away! _England wanted to scream, but kept her thoughts inside. That last thing she needed was to arouse America's suspicions.

"Don't be stupid England," America said loudly, making England's headache worse. "You missed a mandatory meeting, so you must be dying. Wait..." America wrinkled his nose and sniffed close to England's face, making her panic more and cower into the sofa. "Jeez you stink England! Were you drinking last night?"

England shook her – HIS head instead of trusting his voice. America huffed, stood back and placed his hands on his hips. He was scowling.

"Don't lie, you were drinking weren't you?" he said as he stepped closer, scrutinizing her. England pulled her cloak even tighter and tried to bury her face into the cushion. "What was it this time? Whiskey? Port? Rum?"

"...Finnish vodka," England muttered into her cushion using her deepest voice. It was passable.

"Finnish vodka?" America repeated with shock. England winced at his voice. "Where did you get that stuff from? You know that stuff is stronger than Russia's vodka right? You never change do you?"

"OK America I get it," England said hoarsely, raising her face from the cushion. "Can you tone it down you git? You're so fucking loud as usual."

"So you don't have a cold, you're just hung over?" America asked, ignoring England. When she nodded, America _tsked _at her.

Before America could continue, there was a knock at England's front door. England was both relieved and horrified. Her heart leapt into her mouth as her front door swung open – no doubt that idiot America had forgotten to close it properly! She prayed with all her might that it was someone who could assess the situation and take America away.

"Bonjour? Angleterre?"

_Oh for fuck's sake, _England cursed inwardly, smacking a hand onto her face. _I'm doomed._

"Hey England, you in?"

_Prussia as well... fan-fucking-tastic..._

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" America asked, smiling inanely again as France and Prussia stepped into the living room. It was almost as if he had expected them.

Both France and Prussia had been inside England's home before, but they still inspected it as if surveying a new property they were buying. They looked bored and uninterested; Prussia even kicked the skirting board as he stuck his hands in his pockets. France had a little more tact, settling for a disgusted sniff and folding his arms. Had England been in his usual form, he would have kicked them out of his house – literally!

"Romano snapped at Spain again," Prussia said with a bored tone, "so Antonio got drunk and was last seen streaking through this area. We thought we'd better find him. And take some pictures," he added with a grin. France proceeded to elbow him in the ribs.

"What he means is we came to see our Angleterre to make sure he was alright. For him to miss a meeting like that, he must be on his deathbed... and I couldn't miss that." He smiled sarcastically at England, who glared back.

France narrowed his blue eyes, a look of confusion settling over him. England's pulse jumped as she followed France's gaze. He could tell something was wrong.

"Why would Spain be here?" America asked, taking a seat in England's other chair. Prussia shrugged in response; he had noticed France's puzzlement. He followed France's gaze, his crimson eyes settling on England. Sweat popped onto England's forehead again and she squirmed under the double scrutiny. It was only a matter of time before she – HE was discovered.

"Something is... different about you England," France stated. England gulped as he stepped towards her, her pulse racing. "Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"I'm cold," she lied, her voice croaking. She tried to sink further into her sofa to no avail.

"But there's sweat pouring down your face," France countered, "and you're bright red." He knelt down in front of England, his face inches from hers. He looked stern and focused, as if trying to work out what was different. England flinched under his gaze. "Why don't we take off that cloak hmm?"

"No its fine!" England breathed, clutching it tighter.

"Take it off Eyebrows," Prussia snapped from the doorway. "What you got to hide?"

France smirked at Prussia's words and England felt her stomach become lined with lead. France grabbed the bottom of her cloak and tugged.

"No don't!" England shrieked.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sound of her – HIS girly voice. France yanked at the cloak, tugging the material away. Mouths dropped open at the sight of England's new form, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Shame welled up within England and his face turned bright red, his mouth a thin line. He spread his hands as best he could, trying to cover as much of his body as possible.

"England... you're a...girl?" America stammered from his seat.

"It's not what you think-"

"I knew you were a pervert England, but this is ridiculous!" Prussia stated. He ran up and stood next to France, blocking America from England's view. "Turning yourself into a girl just for that?"

"No, it's not like that!" England cried, kneeling up on the sofa. "I was with Norway last night and we were messing around with our magic. We drank too much and things got out of hand."

"Angleterre, why couldn't you do this when we were together?" France sighed. "I would have _loved_ to please you in this form-"

"Weren't you listening?" England snapped angrily, aiming a slap at France's face. He dodged and smirked all the more as he caught her wrist in his hand. He leaned in closer, making England's skin crawl. He wore an expression she knew too well.

"You mean you didn't just fancy being a girl for a little while?" Prussia asked. He grabbed England's other hand and began to force her back down onto the sofa. "Are these real?"

"Don't you dare!" England screamed. Prussia ignored her and unceremoniously groped one of England's breasts. England froze, unable to move, sweat trickling down her body and her mind blank. She glance at Prussia's hand, then back up at his face. He was smirking.

"Wow they are real," Prussia commented. England's anger boiled over and she proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"Get your fucking hands off!" she screamed. Prussia winced and clutched his shin, but didn't let go of her wrist. England was about to kick him again, when she felt a hand slide under her shirt. She aimed a kick at France, but he was too close for it to do any damage.

"I think you're lying mon amie," France said as his hand trailed up and down her side, lust in his eyes. "I think you did this on purpose just to tease me."

"I'm serious you idiot!" England shrieked, lashing out with her legs. France grinned as her voice jumped an entire octave. She glared at him, but he grinned all the more and snaked his hand further along her waist. "Call Norway and check for yourselves. He's a girl too; I'm not making this up!"

Suddenly, something slammed onto England's table, sending her teacup to the floor. All three looked over to see America with his fists on the coffee table. With grim determination, he stood and walked over to England's telephone. All eyes were on him as he dialled Norway's number – how did he know it off by heart? When England raised an eyebrow in question, he grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm a hero right? I have to know everyone's numbers in case there's an emergency," he said, switching the phone to his other ear.

They all frowned. "Typical Ame-"

"Dude Norway!" America interrupted loudly, smiling inanely into the phone. His smile dropped. "Oh Denmark? Hi it's America. Listen, is Norway a girl?" Silence. "Yeah a girl," he repeated.

_I'll have to make this up to Nor, _England thought as she watched America twirl the phone cable. She assumed Denmark had gone to find Norway to make her speak with America and confirm the embarrassing story. England doubted Norway wanted to reveal her current state to Denmark – he could be so troublesome at times. _Forgive me Nor for dropping you in the deep end._

England wrenched her wrists out of France and Prussia's grip, scowling as she checked them for injuries. Both chuckled at her and leaned forwards. Sensing their intent, England pushed herself up and over the back of her sofa, landing ungracefully on the floor but out of their reach. Mercifully, her shirt survived the impact.

Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded from the phone, followed by a loud blast and what sounded like crashing saucepans. America looked startled, but started to laugh.

"He is? Cool, guess England wasn't making it up huh. Yeah he's a girl too, but only for a day. Yeah it wears off when the sun rises tomorrow or at least that what his book says. Cool, talk to ya later bro."

"That's a shame," someone muttered. England couldn't tell who it was.

"Dude, what you doing on the floor?" America asked, reaching over to pull England up. She accepted his hand and got to her feet, conscious of the way her shirt was pulling; she could feel the buttons threatening to pop.

The others must have noticed that she was worried. All three men's unblinking gaze was fixed on England. America's face had turned slightly red, but France and Prussia were openly leering. England was getting irritated; just because she was a girl now didn't mean they could stare so wantonly. She was still England, just in a different form!

Suddenly, America shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his T-shirt. France and Prussia gasped – and smirked at America's naked chest – as America, without warning tugged his T-shirt down over England's head. England's outrage was muffled as she was manhandled into America's large white T-shirt.

"There," America said, moving back to admire his handiwork. "That should fit you better."

England blushed at his kindness. "Erm...yes. Thank you America." It was big enough to cover any embarrassing accidents, should they happen. England blushed even more when she saw his rippling muscles.

_For goodness sake, get a grip, _England thought as she turned a darker shade of red. _ Just because you're a girl now doesn't mean you should let these hormones win! You're England, snap out of this girlishness! _

"Aw so cute," France cooed, clasping his hands. "You two look perfect together. Big brother might just get a little jealous. "

"It's gross," Prussia said, pretending to wretch onto the floor. "Just get a room and fuck why don't you?"

"Prussia!" England snapped.

"OK guys, time to go," said America, somehow managing to read the situation. He ushered France and Prussia to the front door, despite their protests. "Don't you have to go and find Antonio?"

"Yeah I guess we'd better," Prussia sighed, grabbing France by the sleeve of his coat. He gave a rough tug and pulled France out.

"Enjoy yourselves," France said, wiggling his eyebrows as the door closed.

"That guy is such a creep," America said, shivering. "How did you put up with him all those years?"

"Just... don't ask."


	3. Chapter 3: England's Night

Chapter 3: England's Night

The evening progressed without event. America decided to stay the night and England was grateful to have him near, just in case France decided to come back. America had brought over some horror movies and video games, so he spent all evening sitting on his beanbag – yes he even brought that along too – with his face glued to the television. He paused for dinner, wolfing it down and complained that he was missing out on important gaming. When he returned to his beanbag, he spread out his snacks and cola in a circle and spent the remainder of the night screaming at the game he was playing, which was full of zombie aliens threatening to take over the world.

After a long shower, England had spent the evening curled on the sofa with a book, trying her best to ignore the shouts and insults directed at her television. She was feeling very tired and achy after the day's events. She still wore America's T-shirt – even if it was a bit sweaty – coupled with some old baggy shorts she found, as her regular pyjama bottoms didn't quite fit. She had found an old T-shirt for America to wear so she didn't have to spend the night topless.

Not that England would particularly mind that. His chest was rather nice to look at.

Eventually, America gave up on his videogames and switched to his ridiculous horror movies. He insisted on switching the lights off to watch them, which meant England had no choice but to watch the stupid movie with him. And boy was it stupid; yet another zombie mass murder with the fate of the world at stake. England made several snide remarks during the film, but America was too scared to reply. He clutched one of England's cushions and shrieked at the scariest parts – not that there were any. Thankfully the movie ended quickly and England was able to switch the lights back on and make herself a cup of tea. Her headache from earlier was still present, however it had subsided greatly and she felt like she could get a decent night sleep.

"Well I'm off to bed now America," she said, tea and book in hand. "Make sure you turn everything off when you get to bed. I've locked the doors so there's no need for you to-"

"What? You're going to bed already?" America interrupted with a whine. He pouted and crossed his arms. How could the man still be such a child?

"Yes America, it's late and I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning," England said with a sigh. She turned to go, but America's hand caught her wrist. He pulled her back round to face him. He was blushing and avoiding her gaze, despite keeping her from leaving.

"But I... I thought we...," he stuttered. His grip became tighter and England winced.

"Ouch! America that hurts! Let go!" England wrenched her wrist from America's grip and spilled her tea on the carpet, burning her other hand in the process. With a sigh, she pulled some tissues from a nearby box and began to clean up the mess. America didn't move from his seat.

"Sorry England," he muttered, squirming on the spot. England knew America well enough to realise he wanted to say something, but was finding it difficult. With another sigh, England threw the soiled tissues in the bin and stood in front of America, fist on hips with a scowl.

"Alright America, what is it? What do you want to say? I know you're holding back, so just say it and let me go to sleep."

"Well... you're a girl England... and..." America trailed off looking sheepish. He clutched his knees to his chest and rested his chin against them. England had no idea what was making him so embarrassed. Normally he would just blurt out whatever he was thinking, regardless of the situation. England rolled her eyes.

"So what? What are you trying to say America?" she snapped. She could feel exhaustion creeping at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you want to do it?" America muttered into his lap.

England blinked. What on earth was he talking about? "What?"

"Don't you want to do it?" America repeated, this time looking into England's eyes. "You know... sex?"

"NO!" England shouted. She was genuinely taken aback by America's proposal. She hadn't even thought of that! "What on earth possessed you to think of that America?"

"Come on England, you won't be a girl forever. Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

England blushed, though she was unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "No I don't," she answered automatically. Whatever America suggested, she had to oppose, even if she did agree with him. That's just how it worked...right?

"Really?" he asked again, leaning forward.

"No," England replied but with less force. She backed away.

"It's not like we haven't done it before," America continued, ignoring England's reply. "Besides, I'm kinda curious too."

Something in America's tone made England sceptical of his true intentions. "So this is more for you than me?" she asked, feeling her anger rise.

"Well-" America had the decency to look away with a blush.

"You're basically asking me for a favour aren't you?" England snapped. She folded her arms and started tapping her foot angrily. "This has nothing to do with me; you just want some more experience, right?"

"Well, I haven't been with many girls-"

"No way!" England stormed off towards her bedroom, forgetting her book. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!" she called over her shoulder. She was seething with anger! She expected this behaviour from France and Prussia, but not America!

"Come on England," America pleaded, following her. "Please."

"No! Why should I? And with you of all people? Go away!" England replied. She reached her bedroom and threw the door open. She found herself grinding her teeth in anger, not just at America. Truth be told, she had thought about it and part of her did want it... but she couldn't let America know that!

"Well... it's not just that you're a girl," said America, sneaking into England's room. He closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" England snapped again, fixing him with another stare. He was in her bedroom now, not a good sign. A voice in her head tried to persuade her to just lie down on the bed and wait for him to jump, but she quashed it. She wasn't THAT easy...

"Well... I want to do it with you, you being a girl just happens to be a bonus," he replied. He remained by the door fixing her with a stare.

"We agreed that we weren't going to do that again remember?" England snapped again as a blush flared across her cheeks. She folded her arms again, then rapidly unfolded them when she realised it pushed her breasts up.

_Yes, you said you weren't going to do that again with America, _a voice in England's mind said,_ but here you are now in your bedroom lusting after him! _

"That's only because you still see me as a child," America said sulkily. He pouted a little.

"Well you are! Idiot! Look at you, sulking like a brat!" England stepped towards a chest of drawers and began to rummage through its contents, looking for a large enough T-shirt for bed. She would not be wearing America's while she slept!

"I am not! Let me prove it to you."

England sighed as she found her largest T-shirt. She really didn't want to get into this. "You already tried to 'prove it' at the last world meeting and I still had to help you out as usual. Don't-"

Suddenly America was there, his lips firmly pressed onto England, silencing her. The wind was knocked from her lungs as America's tongue darted into her mouth, exploring and searching with dominance. England's body temperature jumped several degrees higher as America's hands cupped her face. England could almost feel her toes curl as America devoured her. When he eventually pulled away, England found herself gasping for breath.

"Please England. I don't want to argue with you. Just... let me love you."

England's heart skipped a beat and she was ashamed to feel moistness forming between her legs. _Where did he learn that phrase? _

"I..."

"Please England," America begged, gripping her hands in his. He even got down on his knees in front of England, fixing her with the puppy dog eyes he used so well. England bit her lip, knowing she couldn't refuse those eyes. Her inner protests were silenced as she made up her mind.

"... No one can know about this. No one! Understand?" she said firmly. America's eyes lit up and he nodded emphatically.

Two strong hands wrapped around England back and she pulled upwards off the floor. She squeaked in surprise, but was silenced by America's mouth which made her melt in his arms. Damn but he had become a good kisser! With ease, he carried her over to the bed where she was dropped ungracefully onto the mattress.

"Hey don't be so rough!"

"Sorry sorry," America muttered, leaning over her for another kiss. He deftly pulled England's knees up and pressed his body closer. England squeaked and her eyes grew wide; something was poking her inner thigh. "I forget that girls like it gentler."

England flushed an even darker shade of red at his statement and pushed him away. "I'm still the same person you know!"

America only grinned and hurriedly pulled his shirt off. England's pulse picked up at the sight of him and she licked her lips, surprised at how nervous she was. She never acted this way when they did it normally, why should this time be any different? She knew what to do – that had never been a problem. There was no reason to be nervous, but England couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach.

_This is America, _she told herself as America took off his glasses. _You trust him, you know him. If you want to stop, you know that he'll comply. _

"I'll be gentle, I promise," America whispered in her ear. He gave her ear a little kiss before moving back to her mouth, his tongue eager to continue its earlier exploration.

Warm hands traced her stomach and hips, the soft caressing making England's skin shiver. She arched her back as she felt the T-shirt pull upwards. After some fumbling, England's breasts were exposed. She turned away in embarrassment and covered them with her hands. America said nothing, but tugged her hands away. Hot kisses peppered her neck and began to trail down her body, making England gasp. That moistness between her legs grew warmer.

"I can't believe you want to do this, idiot," England joked, staring at the ceiling. "Is this the main reason you stayed over? So you could have your way with me?" She shuddered as America's kisses made their way to the hem of her shorts. He wasn't going to do THAT was he?

"No," America answered. He looked up at her, one finger playfully brushing the skin just above her shorts. "I stayed because I wanted to, and also because I want bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow."

"...GET OFF!" England screamed, kicking America in the shoulder. He winced, but didn't move. Instead he loomed upwards, pinning England's arms above her head and using his hips to stop her from thrashing.

"I'm sorry England."

"Get off me! I don't want you anywhere near me idiot!" England shouted, trying to wriggle away. "I can't believe I even consented to this!" Something from before poked England in the hip, this time it felt much firmer. She stopped thrashing and glared at America. She felt so stupid for being tricked into this. Tears threatened to come, but she held them in. No way was America going to make her cry.

"Please I'm sorry," America said, showering kisses on England's shoulder and neck. When he noticed England's teary eyes, he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry England; I didn't mean what I said. Let me make it up to you."

"No, get-" America's lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss, taking England's breath away. When he pulled away, she gasped for air. "T-that's not going to make me change my mind. You completely ruined the mood with your stupid answer!"

"If I said you're cute, would you forgive me?"

England didn't answer as America peeled off her shorts, gently tugging and throwing them to the floor. He resumed his earlier pathway and kissed England's pale stomach, trailing his kisses lower. England's face turned a bright shade of red as she locked eyes with America, embarrassment and apprehension fleeting across her face. He rested his hands on her hips, effectively pinning her down with her legs either side of his shoulders. A mixture of anticipation, dread and lust made the warm coil within England's stomach tighten all the more. She felt as if she would burst into flames.

With one final heated glance, America bent his head and England felt his firm tongue run over her most intimate part. Her head rolled back, several gasps and moans escaping her lips before she could bite her hand to silence herself. Her other hand snaked its way down and settled in America's hair, urging him on. She trembled and writhed as bolts of electricity coursed through her body. This was... amazing... there was no other word to describe the feeling. The sensation was very different to what she was used to as a man. As minutes passed, England's moans grew louder as the sensations built up inside her quivering body. She was so close... so close...

"How does it feel?" America asked as he came up for breath. England barely heard him, her body aching for his touch.

"Very...ah intense... more powerful than... ah ... ah America!" her voice faltered as she felt America's tongue return.

England's hands clutched the bed sheets and her back arched in pleasure. White sparks exploded behind her eyes as she came, violently trembling and toes curling. She gasped for air as the aftershocks rippled through her body, her eyes closed in ecstasy. For a moment she lay still, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"England... I wanna fuck you so badly," America whispered huskily as he kissed way up England's trembling frame.

England couldn't form any words. Instead, she pulled her knees up and reached out to America, desperate to feel him buried deep inside her. He was only too happy to oblige, lining himself and gently pushing his way into her. England winced a little at the tightness but wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. She blushed when she tasted herself on his tongue. Every thrust of his hips sent bolts of pleasure up and down her spine. It wasn't before England was burying her face into America's neck, trying to stifle her voice.

"Ah... England... so... so close..." America rasped in her ear.

Her orgasm broke like a tidal wave, washing over her trembling body as a scream tore from her throat. She felt as if she was melting into America's arms as muscles tighten around him. She heard him groan and hold her tighter as his thrusts became more erratic. He followed her into bliss, releasing deep inside her. They became a panting, sweating mesh of limbs; England could feel America's heartbeat pulsing as fast hers. Eventually, their breathing slowed and America pulled away, lying down next to her.

An arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Wow England, I could get used to you being a girl," he mumbled into her hair.

_Idiot, _England thought as she fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Norway's Day

Chapter 4: Norway's Day

Slamming the front door shut, Norway heaved a sigh of relief and sagged against his pine door. He pulled off his beret and ran a hand through his blond hair, feeling his body relax and a headache bloom behind his eyes. He had been paranoid since bidding goodbye to England and driving from the airport. Thankfully he had not seen anyone who would recognise him. How would he explain his current shape to anyone who caught him? It was bad enough that he had started to drink – why did England always manage to bring that side of him to the surface? He hoped England had made it home safely; Norway had the luxury of hiding in his car, but England had to share a plane and a train-full of strangers until he reached his home. And then he needed to find a way to lift this spell. What if...?

_It's going to be alright, _Norway thought as she – HE wandered upstairs. _I just need to remain calm. I've already called Germany to explain my absence, I'm not scheduled to see anyone else today and Denmark should be off after the meeting to see Greenland about her slump in trade. No one should disturb me; all I have to do is wait for England to call me with some news on how to lift this curse. Just keep calm. Calm and collected. You're still Norway... only female._

As he made his way upstairs and into his bedroom, Norway sneaked a glance at his reflection. He tugged off the oversized jumper – it was Denmark's from last time he stayed over, so no wonder it was huge – and took a proper look at himself.

Truth be told, he didn't look that different now he was a girl. He was still skinny and his face still androgynous. His light blonde hair was now down to his waist; however his hair curl hadn't changed. His waist pinched in a little more and his hips flared outwards, but generally he looked the same. Except now he had breasts. He was slightly embarrassed at their size; they were much smaller than England's. At least they didn't hurt when he ran, nor did he need to worry about getting something to support them. Still it would be nice if they were a little bigger...

"Get a hold of yourself Norway," he said quietly, giving himself a little slap. Norway stripped off the rest of his clothes and headed towards the shower, eager to feel clean. He had woken in a puddle of sticky alcohol and was sure he smelled like a bar.

The water felt blissful on his skin – even if it did remind him of the physical changes. Savouring the feeling, Norway spent longer in the shower than he normally would. Panic tried to worm its way into his mind, but he pushed it back. No one would find out about his predicament; if anything he should look forward to a relaxing day.

_Actually, _she – HE thought, popping open the shampoo bottle, _the kitchen is completely trashed. I should clean that up as soon as possible. I'm getting low on wood for the fire as well; I should chop some more up before I run out completely. _He lathered the shampoo in his long hair, lost in thought. _I need to get some groceries too, although I doubt I'll eat much for lunch. Oh I need some porridge and butter too to placate the nisse after last night's ruckus. So much for my peaceful day! _

With a sigh, Norway finished her – HIS shower. He towelled dry and quickly dressed in his usual clothes, not wanting to catch his reflection again. He was a little disappointed that as a girl, he still fitted into his regular clothes. But then again, Denmark had always commented that he could easily pass for a girl. Norway smiled as he rolled his long hair up and tucked in under his beret. That meant if someone did come in a see him, they wouldn't be able to identify the spell's effects. At least he had that in his favour.

Clipping his hair pin into his long hair, Norway made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He winced at the sight, his headache returning with full force. Empty bottles littered the kitchen floor along with pools of dried, sticky alcohol. There were several smashed bottles and glasses underneath the table. The table itself was covered in sticky stains and bottle caps. Food, empty containers and general mess lay scattered across every surface. Norway was shocked at how much mess she and England had made in one night and how she had not noticed the destruction this morning.

_Well I was hungover, _she thought. Her heart sank at the sight of her poor kitchen. It would take hours to return the kitchen to its usual state. Norway prayed she – HE has some sweets in the cupboards should the nisse return early.

Norway sighed, rolled up her sleeves and set to work. Today was going to be a long day...

0O0

It was late afternoon when Norway had finished cleaning her kitchen. The counters and tiles sparkled, the floor was swept and mopped clean, the broken glasses had been bagged up and put aside for recycling and the table was free from stains. The window was open and a scent of pine and snow wafted inside, mixing with the pleasant smell of chemicals and freshness. The nisse hadn't been back yet, but Norway had left a slab of butter out on a plate just in case. Norway took a step back and wiped her brow with the back of her arm. Her – HIS stomach began to growl angrily, but he ignored it. He was almost finished, just one more job and his kitchen would be restored to its former glory.

Thankfully, no one had come to pay Norway a visit for most of the day. Finland had called to check on her – HIM, but Norway had feigned a cold and whispered down the phone. Finland had explained that he hadn't missed much at the meeting – Norway even heard Sweden grumbling in the background that it had been a waste of time. However Finland had taken some notes and would be sending them in the post. Norway had thanked the Fin for being helpful and had promised to send some salmiakki to show his gratitude.

Norway grimaced as she focused on her final chore. Using her foot for balance, Norway tugged the full bin bag out and tied up the ends, holding her breath as she did. The stench of alcohol and wasted food was almost unbearable. She placed a hand on her back door and pushed the door open. Suddenly, her front door flew open, the pine crashing against the wall.

"Yo Norge!" came a voice that made Norway shudder. "Norge you home?"

_I should have known he would turn up, _Norway thought as he slipped out of the back door to place the rubbish bag in the outside bin. He could hear Denmark shouting his name, his voice making Norway's headache worse. With a sigh, Norway stepped back inside his house to face the Dane.

"There you are Nor!" Denmark said, standing in the doorway. He wore his usual red shirt and trench coat outfit with the forage cap in his messy hair. "Germany said you weren't well, so I've come over to nurse you back to health!"

"I'm fine Denmark," Norway said. She didn't bother putting on a fake voice. It would only make Denmark more determined to play doctor. She did however check that her hair was still inside the beret. Thankfully it was.

"Ah you always say that," Denmark countered with his trademark grin. He leaned against the doorjamb and scratched the back of his head. "We're best friends and I know when you're feeling rough. I'm here to make sure you have a speedy recovery. So what are you doing?"

Norway sighed and turned to wash her hands in the sink. The water was painfully cold. "I'm starting to make dinner."

"Great! What are we having?"

Norway suppressed a sigh of exasperation. "Salmon with herb sauce and peppers," she muttered, drying her hands. She pulled out several saucepans from her cookery cupboard in her hunt for a baking tray. "Try to stay out of my way please," she added, eying Denmark. He was still grinning like an idiot.

"No worries Nor," he said cheerfully. Norway then noticed he had a plastic bag in his hand. She eyed it with suspicion.

"What's in the bag?" Norway asked, pulling out some salmon and peppers from the fridge.

"Beer!" Denmark shouted as he held up the bag. "If I have to stay here and help you get back to health, I'll need something to keep me occupied." His stupid grin returned. He looked pleased with himself; as if he'd just invented the cure for cancer.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at the situation – Norway didn't have the energy to punch Denmark out of her - HIS kitchen. Instead, he sighed again and pulled out a container of herb sauce. His head was pounding and his stomach was growling loudly as he switched on the oven. All Norway wanted to do was hide under a blanket and watch bad DVDs until England called with a cure for this spell. Surely Denmark could tell Norway was feeling under the weather. Firstly, he hadn't kicked the Dane out yet. Would Denmark take the hint that Norway just wanted to be alone?

"Want some beer Norge?" he said loudly, crossing to the fridge with one bottle out of the bag in his other hand. Norway declined.

"Just... stay out of the kitchen... please," Norway sighed.

Denmark huffed. "What am I supposed to do if I'm not allowed near you? You don't have to worry about giving me germs. I'm Denmark!" He slumped down onto one of Norway's chairs and opened his beer bottle with his mouth. Norway hated when he did that.

"You can go in the living room and watch TV," Norway muttered as he poured the pre-prepared sauce over the salmon. With care, he wrapped the salmon in foil and placed them on a baking tray, ready for the oven.

"But I need to look after you," Denmark whined around his bottle.

"Says the one sitting on his backside watching the sick one make dinner," Norway snapped, glaring at Denmark.

"Only because you won't let me help," Denmark sulked. He looked like an overgrown, petulant child. Norway was in no mood for him.

"Look Denmark," Norway said, pulling out a chopping knife, "if you're going to throw a tantrum then do it in the living room so I can make dinner for us both. And take your beer with you. Besides, you haven't even taken your boots off yet."

Denmark glanced down at his feet with confusion. Realisation hit him and the inane grin returned to his face. Without a word, he stood with his beer and walked to Norway's hallway. She could hear him tugging off a boot as he went. At last he was out of the kitchen! Norway sighed heavily through her nose and rubbed her temple with one hand, the one without the knife. Denmark could be very annoying, but Norway had one thing in her favour.

He hadn't noticed Norway was now a girl.

_For once, Denmark's stupidity is to be commended, _Norway thought to herself with a little smile. She glanced at her wall clock. The salmon would take about twenty minutes, plenty of time to get the peppers chopped and get the table ready.

From the corner of her eye, Norway spotted her nisse. He resembled a small man with a short white beard and a cap, wearing traditional Norwegian farm clothes. He suddenly appeared by the fridge looking sullen and annoyed. Norway pointed to the butter she had left out for him, hoping it would cheer him up a little. The nisse snatched the butter, but his mood didn't improve. Norway shrugged at him and resumed her chopping. At least the nisse didn't have to contend with Denmark. And she could always leave more butter to placate it.

As Norway was chopping the red peppers, her phone rang on the living room. A bubble of anticipation grew in her chest. Maybe it was England with a cure for the spell! Before she could drop her chopping knife, Denmark called out.

"I'll get it!" he shouted cheerfully. Something crashed to the floor. Norway squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths.

_I must not get angry at him, _Norway told herself. _Just give him dinner and he'll go. Get through this and you'll be fine. _

Fixing her face to its usual deadpan look, Norway finished chopping the peppers. She decided some lemon juice might be needed and began to search her cupboards for a little bottle she knew she had.

"Who is it Denmark?" Norway called over her shoulder.

There was no answer. Norway could hear Denmark's voice, but couldn't make out his exact words. It couldn't be England, he would have insisted Norway come to the phone to hear any news, he wasn't stupid enough to entrust Denmark with any important messages. Norway's hand tapped something bottle shaped. She smiled as she found what she was looking for.

"Hey Nor! Turn this way would you?" Denmark said from behind. He sounded close. Norway hadn't heard him come into the kitchen.

Norway turned with lemon juice in hand. "Why? What have you done-"

Without warning, Norway felt a hand roughly tug at her waistband. Her trousers and boxers were whisked down to mid thigh, the cold air from the windows making her skin break out in goose-bumps. All the air escaped Norway's lungs as she stared downwards; frozen to the spot. She could see Denmark, his face full of surprise. He looked upwards and locked gazes with her. This broke Norway's inability to move; she shrieked and slammed her fist into Denmark's face. She then sent a ball of energy to push Denmark away and explode against his chest. Saucepans crashed to the ground and Norway dropped to the floor, covering herself with her hands. Her heart was beating erratically.

After several ragged breaths, Norway managed to regain her calm. She hoisted her trousers and boxers up as she stood, trying to force the bright red blush from her face. Typical fucking Denmark, he couldn't just ASK...

"So you're a girl huh?" came Denmark from the doorway. He was holding his jaw and his clothes were smoking slightly. Norway narrowed her eyes as she finished fixing her clothes.

"I'm going to kill you, very slowly and painfully," she said with such venom even Russia would have been scared.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? Is this the real reason you didn't come to the meeting today?" Denmark asked, ignoring Norway's tone. Either that or he was too thick to pick up on the threat. He moved further into the kitchen still clutching his jaw.

"Yes it's the reason," Norway muttered. "And I didn't say anything earlier because you would become more annoying than usual."

"Would not," Denmark pouted. He pulled some ice out of Norway's freezer and held it against his face. "That hurt y'know."

"Serves you right," Norway stated calmly. She began to vent her anger on the remaining pepper. "What did England say about the situation?"

"Oh yeah," Denmark said, his grin returning. He took a seat on a chair again and counted off with his fingers as he spoke. "America told me to tell you that England says the spell can't be undone, but everything will return to normal tomorrow morning when the sun rises."

"Well that's something at least," Norway conceded. So all she had to do was wait until tomorrow when she would return to her normal form. That wasn't so bad. Once Denmark was gone she could finally relax.

"Y'know, you don't look that different," Denmark muttered. He had his head in his hands and was staring hard at Norway's frame, the ice left on the table to melt. Norway winced at the sight. "If America hadn't asked, I'd never have known you were a girl."

_America... you are going to die, _Norway vowed silently.

"Hey I should tell the others about this!" Denmark said. He stood, but Norway pushed him down into his seat, her eyes aglow.

"No you won't. No one else needs to know," Norway said, glaring at Denmark. "No one at all! Understand?"

Denmark nodded, swallowing a gulp. The last thing Norway needed was for the others to find out. Maybe she could threaten Denmark with her nisse if the situation grew worse. Even if Denmark couldn't see the nisse, his house was vulnerable. And Norway could muster up the strength to grind him into a pulp. She could!

"I understand Nor," Denmark mumbled. He then smiled, as if he had thought of a brilliant idea. Norway groaned; what idiotic plan had he thought of now? "Well now that you're a girl, I'll have to stay and help."

"What?"

"Best friends help each other out in times of need, and I guess this is one of those times." His grin returned. He pushed past Norway and practically skipped into the living room.

"Denmark I don't-"

"It's OK Nor, I've got nothing important to do at home, so I can stay with you and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I don't need-"

"So when's dinner ready? I'm starving!" Denmark called as he switched on the TV, the volume on full.

Norway rolled her eyes in despair and put her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>General knowledge:<p>

Nisse - In Scandinavian folklore, a "household spirit" responsible for the care and prosperity of a farm. A nisse was usually described as a short man (under four feet tall) wearing a red cap with a tassel. In order to stop him from wrecking your home, some porridge and butter should be left as an offering.


	5. Chapter 5: Norway's Night

Chapter 5: Norway's Night

After dinner was eaten, Norway's evening was continuously disrupted by Denmark. He insisted on doing the washing and drying up, which resulted in several plates and glasses being smashed. He insisted on chopping up wood to replenish her fuel levels, where he almost chopped his hand off in the dark. He insisted on finding a certain DVD to watch, which Norway didn't even know if she had. Subsequently, Norway's DVD rack was broken and DVDs were strewn across the living room floor. He insisted on 'helping' Norway with other household chores. Consequently, Norway's washing machine broke, her carpets were stained with bleach and her utility cupboard door came away at the hinges. No matter how many times Norway tried to restrain Denmark, he merely laughed off her concern and continued wreaking havoc in Norway's home. She blasted him with a fireball several times, but he simply laughed it off as Norway 'expressing her love'.

Just how dense was that man? Seriously?

Somehow, Norway had survived Denmark's invasion of her home. Denmark had eventually run out of chores to complete, so decided it would be a good idea to watch TV at an extremely loud volume. Instead of fighting for the remote, Norway had simply turned the volume down at the TV set. This had made Denmark sulk, but at least he did it quietly. As the evening wore on, Denmark had gradually forgotten why he was sulking and had settled into a calm, content mood; which Norway was very grateful for.

When it was time for bed, Norway was completely exhausted. She had tried reading to pass the time, but her headache had made concentrating on the tiny words painful. Norway had given up and had found herself sitting on the sofa with a cup of solbærtoddy in her hands, watching Denmark from the corner of her eye. He was sprawled across half of her sofa, one foot on the floor, the other on the sofa, laughing loudly at a ridiculous game-show on the television. He had removed his forage hat and tie, his shirt was open at the neck. Norway rolled her tired eyes. Some people never change.

"I'm going to bed now Denmark," Norway announced. She stood with her solbærtoddy. "Make sure you switch everything off before you go to bed as well, I don't want you wasting electricity again like last time."

"You're going to bed? Why?" Denmark asked. "It's not even half eleven yet!"

"I'm tired Denmark, I've had a long day." She finished her solbærtoddy in one final gulp and left the cup on the table. She mentally told herself to take it into the kitchen tomorrow.

"Please stay a little longer Nor, just a little bit. You can doze on me if you want," Denmark suggested. He shuffled down on Norway's sofa so that his feet were on the cushions and his head was leaning against the arm. He held his hands out and fixed Norway with his trademark grin. Norway didn't react, but she was incredibly tempted by his offer.

"I don't want to, I want my bed. Goodnight Den," Norway said with a sigh. She was really looking forward to wrapping herself in her warm bed, then waking up the next day to find everything had returned to normal.

As Norway turned to walk away, Denmark wrapped a large calloused hand around her wrist. Using what seemed like very little effort, Denmark pulled Norway down and placed her in between his legs with her back against his chest so that they were both lying on the sofa. As Norway had removed her beret and hairpin earlier, her long hair spilled across his chest and shoulders. Denmark wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and buried his face in her neck, smelling her hair. A small blush crept onto Norway's face as the warmth from Denmark's body seeped through his clothes.

"You're annoying Denmark, let me go," she said, but without much force. When Denmark wanted a hug, it was best to go along and Norway didn't have the strength to resist him. Norway had to admit, this position was very comfortable. Her eyes were becoming heavy.

"Just a little longer Norge, please," he begged in her ear. Norway sighed and found herself relaxing into his embrace. His chest made a good pillow and the feel of his heartbeat was very soothing. She turned her head and focused on the TV; the game-show was finally coming to an end. Denmark started to search through the channels, but Norway wasn't paying much attention.

_At time like these, it's not so bad, _Norway thought to herself as her eyes closed. _He can be cute and caring sometimes. I admit it's not often, but I guess that's what makes it special. If he's not careful I'm going to fall asleep here..._

"Hey Nor, don't fall asleep on me. You'll drool all over my shirt," Denmark said with a chuckle. Norway elbowed him in the ribs half-heartedly without opening her eyes. Denmark laughed and wrapped his arms around Norway's stomach. Norway yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was proving impossible to stay awake while leaning on Denmark like this.

"Denmark, I'm really tired," Norway muttered, trying to keep her eyes open. She heard the TV switch off.

"Y'know Nor, I've always wondered what you would look like as a girl," Denmark said as a hand snaked across Norway's waist. "You're just as pretty as you usually are and you're just as expressionless as you normally are," Denmark continued as his hand glided across her hip.

"I'm tired Denmark," Norway repeated. She had a vague idea where this conversation was leading, but Denmark's hand felt good on her skin. Norway cursed inwardly. Why did she always enjoy his touch, no matter what the circumstances? A hot kiss landed on Norway's neck, making her shiver and something grow warm between her legs. She cursed her body at its reaction.

"Aren't you curious?" Denmark asked. Norway opened her eyes and tried to wake herself.

"About what?" Norway countered, confused by his question. Another yawn broke loose, making Norway's jaw creak. It was too late for thinking hard.

"Being a girl?"

Norway frowned. "I don't understand Denmark."

"Don't you want to know how it feels for a girl?"

Realisation hit Norway like a brick wall. "You're talking about sex aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Denmark replied loudly. Norway ran a palm over her face is despair.

"No I don't want to know how it feels," she answered. Actually she did... but not now and she wouldn't tell Denmark. That would lead to all sorts of scenarios she wanted to avoid. Ending up in bed would be nice, just without the sex.

"I'm just as good with girls y'know," Denmark huffed. He pulled himself up; now he was sitting with his torso against the arm of the sofa with Norway still held against his chest. His shuffling had jolted Norway awake and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I doubt that, and I don't want to do it," she replied without emotion. "As I've said many times, I'm tired and want to sleep." She tried to push Denmark's arms away, but was too weak.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Norway sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're so fucking annoying."

"And you love it," Denmark replied. Norway didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"No I don't and my answer is still no," said Norway, trying to not think of giving in and getting to sleep sooner.

"You don't have to do anything," Denmark whispered in her ear before placing a delicate kiss. "I'll take care of everything; I'll make you feel really good." Norway's face flushed a bright red at his words. The area between her legs suddenly grew warmer which made her blush all the more. She hid her face amongst her hair, hoping Denmark wouldn't see.

"You're not going to stop until I give in are you?" Norway said, trying to distract herself. "You always have to have it your way."

"We won't get this opportunity again and I want to touch you so badly," Denmark whispered. His fingers were tracing circles on Norway's soft skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. Norway's blush turned a darker shade of red. "Please Norge," he whispered with another kiss.

Norway shook her head slightly when she found herself considering his offer. She was really tired and unsure if she would be able to reciprocate any favours. However she would get to bed sooner and... Norway had to admit she was curious about how it would feel. The feeling between her legs was... odd but not unpleasant. Denmark was right, this would only last until tomorrow morning, and there was no way Norway would get into this situation ever again. Besides, just because she was tired didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the experience.

Having made up her mind, Norway turned and leaned upwards, placing a kiss on Denmark's mouth. She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Is that a yes?"

Norway scowled and shook her head. "Denmark you can be so dense," she sighed. "You were correct, it was a yes."

Norway's body temperature jumped upwards as Denmark captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth with assured dominance. Norway clutched his shirt as the air was stolen from her lungs. Eventually she pulled away, facing forwards as she gasped for air. She raised a hand to her mouth as she watched Denmark's hands slide lower, making her body shiver and her pulse beat faster. One hand undid the zipper of her trousers and eased them open before retreating upwards to snake under her shirt. The other hand continued downwards and a finger slipped inside her core. Norway's heart threatened to burst through her ribcage. Her body betrayed her; knees parted to allow Denmark better access and her hand sneaked upwards to rest on the back of his neck. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a voice was screaming at her to use some magic and push Denmark away but... she couldn't.

"So wet already," Denmark murmured into her ear. A blistering hot blush flared across her face and neck at his words. Norway's retort was lost as he pulled his hand out of her and found the bump hidden in her folds. She arched back and bit her knuckle as Denmark's fingers worked their magic, both under her shirt and in her trousers.

"Let me hear your sexy voice Nor," Denmark whispered in her ear. He nipped her earlobe playfully and the hand under her shirt changed to her other breast.

"Den... mark..." Norway breathed around her hand, trying to suppress the embarrassing noises she produced. She leaned her head against Denmark's shoulder and allowed him access to her neck, shuddering with every kiss that peppered her skin. Her hips started to rock as his fingers increased their speed. A part of Norway's mind was ashamed at her body's response and wanted to pull away, but she could not. This feeling was... so different... so overwhelming... She squeezed her eyes shut; pleasure was growing with every touch and Norway was unsure how long she would be able to last. Her entire body was on fire!

After several minutes of panting, gasping and arching, Norway couldn't take anymore of Denmark's caress. She came hard, moaning helplessly into her hand as her orgasm tore through her body. Stars exploded and the world fell away. A strong arm held her as she trembled violently with aftershocks. A haze settled over her, dulling all her senses as she panted for air. Was this really how it felt for girls?

"Fuck Norge, you're so hot," Denmark murmured, trailing more kisses on her neck and shoulder. With deliberate slowness, Denmark eased his hand out of Norway's trousers. She bit her lip in shame when she saw her juices over his fingers. Exhaustion threatened to swamp her, but something hard was poking into Norway's lower back.

Norway breathed two words as the haze faded. "Bedroom. Now."

Moving too fast for her to follow, Denmark managed to scoop Norway up into his arms. He quickly made his way to Norway's bedroom – although Norway did make him turn the living room lights out before they left. And the hallway lights as they passed the switch.

With a thud, Denmark kicked open the bedroom door. They both fell onto the mattress, Norway landing underneath. She leaned upwards for a quick kiss, which turned into a much longer and deeper kiss. Norway pulled away first, her lips feeling bruised already.

"You have too many clothes on Denmark," Norway stated, glad that her voice had returned. With shaking limbs, Norway managed to unbutton his shirt and tugged it off his muscled frame. She didn't care where the garment landed as she threw it over his shoulder.

Calloused hands snaked under her own shirt and gently peeled it up and off. Her trousers and underwear were pulled off also, leaving Norway shivering on her bed. Denmark smirked at the sight, his lust-filled eyes making Norway blush and turn away. She heard Denmark rid himself of his remaining clothes before his hands returned, tracing the contours of her body.

Suddenly, Norway was pulled into Denmark's lap, his hands snaking along her spine. Norway wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, their lips locking together for a passionate kiss and bodies pressing together eagerly. Norway raked a hand through Denmark's hair, smirking when she felt him shudder. He pulled away briefly, an unspoken question in his eyes. Norway bit her lip and nodded. Despite the warning, Norway hissed as she felt Denmark push inside, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He muttered an apology as his large hands settled on her hips, dictating the pace. Surprisingly, he set a very slow pace, giving Norway time to adjust to the sensations.

"Nor, you OK?" Denmark whispered, staring into her eyes. He placed a messy kiss on her mouth, then moved to her throat. "How does it feel? Tell me."

"Ah... ah Denmark..." Her voice faltered as the pain sweetened into pleasure.

"Tell me," Denmark urged, increasing his speed. Norway closed her eyes, trying to form the words but failing.

"... ngh... Denmark more..."

Soon she was meeting his thrusts, desperate for more friction. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as their fervour grew. Norway couldn't control the noises she made, moans and incoherent commands spilling from her mouth. Denmark's hands gripped her tighter as the pressure built, nails digging sharply into her skin. Norway clutched Denmark tighter, her muscles contracting as she reached the peak of her pleasure.

Norway threw her head back as she came again, Denmark's name tumbling from her lips and stars scattering across her vision. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck, sweat trickling from her temple. She panted and gasped for breath, trying to stop her head from swimming as she came down from her high. Teeth clamped onto her shoulder as Denmark growled his release, his warm essence spilling deep inside Norway.

They stayed locked together for several moments, trying to calm their erratic heartbeats. When Norway's pulse was under control, she gently pulled herself away from Denmark and lay back onto the mattress. Denmark followed her, tugging the bed sheets up and over them despite the heat. Denmark then pulled Norway into a warm, sweaty embrace. She didn't have the energy push him away, so accepted his chest as a make-shift pillow.

"Y'know Nor," Denmark breathed, "I could get used to you being a girl."

_Annoying, _was Norway's last thought before she fell into a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

><p>Solbærtoddy - Solbær means Blackcurrant. Solbærtoddy is a drink made with blackcurrant and hot water. (I had some when on holiday in Norway – it was delicious!)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Hi everyone, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with this until the end! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Sunlight filtered into England's bedroom through his open curtains, the light pooling on his crumpled bed sheets. He was already awake, lying on his back staring at the ceiling and running a hand through his short blond hair. He had been awake since 05:30. When he had woken, the sun had yet to rise and he was still female. England had waited patiently, trying not to disturb America who was sleeping soundly. At 06:00, England had dozed, only to wake and find he had missed the transformation. Despite this, he was thankful he was once again a man.

England stretched as he rose from the bed, his back clicking and popping. He pulled on his discarded shorts from last night, thankful that they fitted properly instead of being baggy. It felt good to be back in his own body. Yes he was grateful for the experience of being a girl, but he was England. He had always been a man and would always think of himself as a man, he doubted anything could change that.

Grabbing his watch and the cordless phone by his bed, England quietly crept into his bathroom. He dialled Norway's number as he pushed the door closed, not wanting to disturb America. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Nor? It's England."

"God morgen England," said Norway without emotion. England internally sighed; everything was alright. "What time is it at your place?"

England glanced at his watch. "It's 07:30. I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"No, its 08:30 here, time I woke." England heard cloth rustling in the background and someone complaining about noise. It sounded like Denmark, but England was too polite to ask.

"You're back to normal?" he asked instead.

"Yes. And you?"

"Everything is as it should be. I'm... sorry about what happened."

"As am I. It was... a unique experience."

England smiled and couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to last night. "Yes it was, though I'm not sure if it should be repeated."

0O0

"Next time we won't mix magic and alcohol yes?" England's voice muttered down the phone. It sounded like he was being deliberately quiet, but Norway didn't want to question him.

Chuckling, Norway rubbed his temple. "I agree wholeheartedly. Well I had best be going. I'll see you at the world meeting next week then?"

"Yes and the drinks are on me. Bye Nor."

"Bye Eng."

Norway hung up, wincing slightly as he placed the phone back in its cradle. His body ached all over, but at least he was back to his normal form. He hugged his knees to his chest, smiling as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. What a day yesterday had been. He ran a hand through his short hair and laughed. He should really get up and start the day, but he was too tired and too relieved to do anything. Subconsciously, Norway had been worried that England's spell would be permanent and he would remain a girl forever. He had been overjoyed to wake in his true form.

With a sigh, Norway settled back down into his bed sheets, accidently nudging the sleeping form next to him. He could sleep for a few more minutes. There was nothing too urgent that needed completing today.

"Who was that Nor?" asked a sleepy Denmark, stretching underneath the covers.

"Just England, checking everything was back to normal."

Denmark made a non-committal sound, shuffled and pulled Norway into an embrace. Norway didn't resist, his mind was elsewhere.

"You know Nor, you looked pretty hot as a girl, maybe you could-"

"No Denmark," Norway interrupted, settling down to doze. This was not up for discussion, ever again. "Not for all the money in the world..."

_...It was fun though...not that I'd tell him that..._

0O0

With a smile, England ended the call. He tapped the phone to his chin whilst thinking of what he needed to do today. He was still tired, and he didn't have that much paperwork to complete. Neither his boss nor brothers needed him... maybe he could have a little more sleep. Trying to be quiet, he crept out of the bathroom and placed the phone back in its hold. He phone beeped loudly and he cursed. America groaned and stretched, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's 07:30 in the morning," England replied quietly, making his way over to the bed.

"Why are you up so early?" America asked, flipping over to face England.

"Just had to call Norway, go back to sleep."

America held out his arms and pulled his best puppy-dog eyes. England sighed and rolled his eyes, but crawled into bed anyway, facing away from America. He felt America shuffle closer and a warm arm wrap around his chest. It didn't take long for the familiar haze of sleep to settle over him.

"Hey England, you were pretty cool as a girl, maybe you can-"

"No America," England snapped. He pulled the bed covers up under his chin and begrudgingly allowed America to snuggle closer. "Never again..."

_...It was fun though...not that I'd tell him that..._


End file.
